STARSCREAM'S RETURN
by megatronus89
Summary: I was never given Respect, until I joined the autobots for a time. it was through them I met her the young girl who i gave my life to protect, and by such allowing the Autobots and Decepticons to join forces. now a new threat has made itself know... the Fallen has once again arisen to take Unicron's place. But should i be an Autobot or Decepticon... or Fight under a New Fraction?
1. Chapter 1

**Starscream's Return.**

**Hey Megatronus89 here, just giving story of the only Starscream that should have been a Prime or part of the Autobots. Enjoy and send reviews boys and girls i would like your input.**

**Prologue: Return of a Hero, though... not in the way he hoped.**

Before time began, there was 'The Orb'. We know not where it comes from. Only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how our race was born, for a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good... others wanted it for evil, and so began the War. A war that plagued our planet and consumed it with death, and 'The Orb' was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home; searching every star, every world. Just when all hope seemed lost, messages of a new discovery lead us to an unknown world called... Earth, But we were already too late. The Orb had to be destroyed if it's power was ever used for evil once again... though a single shared remind lost on the planet's surface when I, Alphatronus fought for the freedom of the people of earth against my brother turned enemy; Megatronus.

Over time fate has yielded its reward a new world to call home. We live among its people now hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret; waiting, protecting. I have witness their capacity for courage. Though we are worlds apart, like us there is more to them, than meets the eye.

I'm Alphatronus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Cybertronians taking refuge among the stars. We are here, we are waiting...

1,000 years has passed since the Cybertronians came to earth, and we find ourselves on the surface of Cybertron, one could see two warriors fighting in mortal combat, one a large warrior with what appears to be tank armor that adorns his body he carried himself like tyrant and warrior. The other was an agile fighter who was more skilled in the art of the sword, he carried himself like a warrior of the old ways, keeping honor above all else. He too had vehicle parts those of a jetfighter. As they fought the large white one stabbed the agile blue fighter, who fell to the ground from the fatal wound.

"I tried to gain favor from you. But nothing was ever good enough. No matter how many battles I fought, you always found fault. Then I saw how Optimus treated his men, and I realized he was a leader of integrity. Unlike you..." said the blue warrior as he laid on the ground with the sword embedded in his chest.

"You were too weak to ever gain my respect." Growled out, the white Mech as he stood looking down at the downed warrior in distain.

"None of that matters now. You must listen ... do as Optimus says and join forces with the Autobots, or else every last one of us is doomed! Please Sir... do it for me...?" asked the warrior, who looked over to the third member who was red and blue. "Optimus, I know I won't live much longer. This blade has pierced my spark... tell Alexis... I love her, and I regret not telling her beforehand. ...Tell my tale to those who ask. Tell it truly, the ill deeds along with the good, and let me be judged accordingly. The rest... is silence " He said with a little bit of mirth to his voice that was over laced in pain. But that didn't matter anymore, and after tearing the Star Saber out with his bare hands, Starscream turned his full attention onto Unicron.

"Activate Proton Cannons! You're all mine Unicron! RAAAAAAAAGH!" Starscream yelled out, using the full power of his attack aiming to Unicron. The Chaos-Bringer, struck Starscream with a bolt of lightning that made his roar of power become a roar of pain, thus promptly obliterated him, to the shock of both Galvatron and Optimus Prime. When the dust settled, Galvatron stood reflecting upon Starscream's last words, and as a gesture, handed his enemy the Star Saber that was forged form the lost shared of the Orb.

Not far away Alexis; who had formed a romantic bond with Starscream, was deeply affected by seeing from a distance, his attack fade away showing his valiant and heroic deed leading to his death.

"STARSCREEEEEAM!" she cried out loosing the one she fell in love with, but regretting to confess it to him.

-Break scene-

"**Arise, Starscream. There is much to be done.**" Said a Booming voice that shook Starscream form his eternal slumber.

"Who, who said that?" he questioned weakly trying to recall how he came here when he knew his body was sent to oblivion thanks to Unicron.

"**I** **am your forefather, I am Primus**." Said the disembodied voice. That sounded like booming thunder.

"Why am I here? I did my part, let me rest. I'm no good to anyone without a body." Starscream said as he began to get annoyed with the God of Transformers.

"Really? Here I am trying to give you a chance with you spark/soul mate and you reject it? What the fuck?" Says Primus though this time his voice sounded like a kid. Starscream, who turned to see a kid, roughly around 15-16 years old. Standing there with annoyed look upon his face. He wore a formal black suit with a black shirt and tie as well as black sunglasses. The only real color shown was the all spark blue techno markings running and dancing across his skin and cloths.

"Your Primus?" he said to receive a nod in reply.

"God of all Transformers?" again getting a nod.

"The twin brother to Unicron; the Chaos-Bringer?" again getting nod.

"YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" He yelled with much anger, which he might add wasn't such a bright idea at the time.

"**NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU UNGREATFUL BRAT! I AM THE FIRST TRANSFORMER TO BE CREATED BY THE ORD OF CREATION AS WELL AS MY BROTHER!" **the boy was gone now in his place grew a being bigger than any planet Starscream had ever seen, if anything the closest size was the size of Jupiter in the Sol System from were Alexis home planet earth was located.

"I'll be good" Starscream squeaked out in fear.

(A/N: If it was me... and I was the size of the guy's pinky nail... i can only say fuck me sideways lol remember that's Starscream size to primus... I'm 6-1 I should just be a damn skin cell if anything else.)

"Good, now back to business. I want to send you back but... when you get back it would be about 4 years pass. Also I'm giving you something because of a new threat that will be coming to earth... the Fallen." Said primus as he looks at Starscream seeing his reaction, to which was grim response.

"What would you need of me?" Starscream asked in a respectful tone.

"Well I will be sending you back to earth in a new body, though you would be human with the knowledge that you have already gained."

"What of Alexis, what about her?" questioned Starscream as he looked at Primus.

"That you would have to work on your own remember, you will be human, but I will give you something to help fight the Fallen." Primus said as he projected an image of a jetfighter but this one was more sleek and faster than Starscream's original form, and soon it transformed into its robotic form it had two swords that formed from its wings that were on its hips. The coloring was full black with red trimming the cockpit was a golden yellow. But he could see no mini-con linkups. Before he could ask, primus told him that the reason there were no mini-con ports was the fact that this was a mechanized robot meaning he had to pilot it in order to use it.

That just pissed Starscream off, but he was giving a suit that allowed him, to have neurological synchronize control over the machine as if it was his old body. He could live with that, for now.

"Oh and by the way, hold your breath." Primus said as he gave Starscream a twisted smile.

"Hold my..." was all Starscream was able to say before he was turned into a flash of black and red light that was sent flying across the galaxy towards earth.

**For you guy to know Starscream's new body is the YF-19 from Macross plus. But the head would be his old head sculpted but with green eyes instead of orange-ish red.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Starscream's Return**

Well here is the new chapter of my new story "Starscream's Return". This will be a comedy/action base fiction story. Also tomorrow the new chapter for my Naruto the Mutant Alien Shinobi will be up... hopefully, or it could be Naruto; the Flutes of the moon.

Now for disclaimers

I megatronus89 do not own the characters of Hasbro. But damn it all to the Inferno, I wish I did.

**Chapter 2: from metal and oil, flesh and blood. **

"...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Starscream as he flew across the galaxy, now if he was clam about this he would have seen the beauty that was happening around him, but instead he was seeing stars and planets fly by and such speeds that it was unbelievable. As we allowed the thoughts of Starscream to be heard for the general public.

'Bad day, bad day, very bad DAAAAAAAY!'... Oops... wrong fan-fiction... now let's see... ah, here we are.

'CURSE YOU PRIMUS! Oh hey look there's Mars... oh scrap.' Thought Starscream as he approached earth at high speeds of mach 9, he was thankful that the energy shielding he was producing to allow him to travel safely through the atmosphere without burning up. He saw the small country town that Alexis and her friends lived in... Though it was not where he was gonna land, his landing point was 300 miles from the Autobots' earth base, it was a small lake.

His problem now was the fact that he could not swim... now he knew what Primus meant.

The sudden halt to the incredible speeds of mach 9 was truly frightening, if anyone was watching the would have seen a black light flying across the sky and coming to a sudden stop as the light dissipated to revile a man of the average height of 6-1 a descent body built his hair black with red tint, his amber red eyes looked like the fires of the inferno. His Cybertronian face was transferred to his human face. Sadly his voice much to his ire was also present.

As he descended toward the lake, he seems to float to the surface. As he soon as his foot touched the water's surface a mighty splash was seen, he tried to swim to the shore; failing miserable... and pathetically.

"Cruse that Primus, I swear if this wasn't worth it I would have joined Unicron." Starscream said as he pulled himself out of the water on to dry land. "Now, Primus said he'll be giving me a new body... or ship... aaargh I don't know what to call it. Scrap it, I will call it something later."

Later he found his new 'body' by an abandon highway, as he got to the jet he found a note, and on the note it put him into a stupor.

'Dear Starscream,

As you may have guessed this is your new body, inside you will find cloths and the neuro-suit you will be wearing for the neuro-system synchronization with the mech. Please enjoy and there is some I.D. for you, you will be known as the name as stated. Good luck my champion.

Primus.'

Soon as Starscream finished reading the letter he found the ID and cloths. He read his ID but was put off by it since it was that Out There kind of name.

Name: Alex James Stryker.

D.O.B.: 26.06.93

Blood Type: AB –

H: 6 foot 1 inch

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Amber

Profession: Sergeant of the US Air force. Test fighter jet pilot. Rewarded the Congregational Medal of Honor, And the Purple Heart.

His cloths were nice there were two sets one based off of his original form before he got his second colors with a black jacket with red trim and black jeans with a golden yellow shirt, and the other was a white jacket with red trim and blue jeans with a sliver blue shirt. His Neuro suit was like his last form, dark blue mostly, with black and red trim. His helmet was gave good head protection but the face visor was a metallic sliver that didn't allow anyone to see his face. (Think Cobra Commander's face plate with a halo: ODST helmet design but in black with a red mark on top with a matrix plugs in the back of the head and throughout the armor.)

"Now, this I can work with." Said the newly named Alex as he got dressed in the first outfit.

-Break scene Autobot base-

"PRIME! Get over here, we have a situation." Said Jetfire who was monitoring the screen in case of any threats.

"What seems to be the Problem, Jetfire?" asked Optimus as he entered the Control room.

"There was a massive and I mean 'Massive' power surge that happened not even 30 minutes ago. It was on par with the energy readings we got from Unicron when he became active." Says Jetfire as he began his search for the location of the energy spike.

"Possible location?" asked Optimus as he was worried he remembered the sacrifices of Starscream and Galvatron in the fight against the titanic transformer.

"It was about 300 miles due north form here." Says Jetfire.

"What do you mean was?" asked Optimus.

"It is moving, sir. More precisely, its destination seems to be... oh by Primus's name." Said Jetfire, in shock to see the direct location of the flight path for the energy signature.

"What's wrong Jetfire, what is its destination?"

"Well, if we count that Hotshot wasn't playing Video games again, I would say the base is its destination."

"ETA?"

"There is no need... it's already here." Said a worried Jetfire.

"What?!" asked Optimus in surprise as he looked to the screen. "bring up the cameras outside the base to see what we are dealing with."

"Already on it Prime."

Soon on the screen displayed a Jetfighter hovering outside the main doors, and nothing more.

"What should we do sir?" asked Jetfire only to be interrupted by a beeping from the computer. "A hailing beacon?"

Then over the speakers, a voice long forgotten spoke.

"It's has been awhile Optimus, sir." Said the voice that held humour.

"Who are you and who do you know who we are and the location of this base?" asked Prime in a serious tone that said if he didn't like the answer someone is going to pay.

"I once asked to tell my tale to those who ask, now I am back to tell a new tale, Optimus Prime." Said the Voice though one could hear the nostalgia in it, then they cut the communication.

"Jetfire... open the door and call the other Autobots and children. Tell them to meet me in the hanger." Said Prime as he walked towards the hanger.

"Prime, why do you look as you seen a ghost?"

"Because Jetfire, we just talked to one." Said Optimus as he left behind a terrified Jetfire.

-Break scene-

In the hanger everyone was there Jetfire, Hotshot, Redalert and Optimus Prime, since the other Autobots were out scouting for other mini-cons and the children as well; Carlos, Rad, and Alexis. As the hanger doors opened up to reveal the hovering jetfighter as it was a little more than a few meters away in a loud shout.

"STARSCREAM TRANSFORM!" yelled out the jetfighter as it began to take on the bipedal form.

There in all his robotic glory stood the newly formed Starscream.

"STARSCREAM! Your back, i seen die. How is this possible?" asked the stun prime.

"Primus has sent me back, because your ancestor's brother; Megatronus is coming back." Said Starscream as he looked to everyone in the room.

"Yo, umm, Optimus, who is this Megatronus, is he any way related to Galvatron?" asked Carlos as he was confused about what is happening.

"In a way he is, Megatronus was one of the 13 primes, but he fell from his noble title and became the Fallen. Galvatron, back before the Great War he was a great Gladiator, he took the name of Megatronus but later became Megatron." Said Prime giving a small bit a history lesson to the children that were present.

"Starscream..." Alexis whispered as she was feeling happy, joyous given that Starscream was back from the dead. but what happened next drover her over the edge.

"Oh, but what I'm going to do next will shock you more than me being alive again." Said Starscream as he transformed back into a jet, with the cockpit opening up, with a tall figure stood up from it. "I am also human..."

What happen caused a few reactions, one was the glazed lustful look that Alexis had looking at Alex, and if the Autobots were human they would be suffering from a heart attacks. Though Carlos and Rad had stars in their eyes, wishing that they could be like him.

"By the way, the name is Alex Stryker, now" said Alex with his trade mark smirk.

**Next time on "STARSCREAM'S RETURN"...**

**How will Starscream deal with life as a College student and life as a human now that he was giving the second chance****?**


End file.
